La transformación de Bella
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: El título habla por sí solo, pasen y lean. One-Shot.


Mientras él paseaba dulcemente sus labios por mi piel, yo me estremecía con cada caricia. Alzó sus ojos dorados hacia mí. Aquellos mirada me relajó.

-¿Tienes miedo? -me preguntó con aquella voz tan melodiosa.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí. Él también sonrió.

-Ahora no.

Sus labios recorrieron rápidamente el camino que quedaba hasta mi boca y los presionó suavemente. Como siempre que me besaba, me quedé extasiada. El miedo desapareció y ni Charlie ni Reneé...ni siquiera Jake, no. Nadie lo podría impedir ya. Había elegido ser un vampiro, había "condenado" mi alma, había elegido a Edward.

-Aún estás a tiempo-me susurró al oído-. No te reprocharé que te eches atrás.

Pusé los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que cogía su rostro entre mis manos, estaba helado. Lo puse frente al mío. Me perdí un instante en aquella mirada dorada, pero me recuperé en pocos segundos.

-¿Me amas? -le pregunté.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mostrando su sorpresa. Adoraba aquella expresión, no por lo que significaba, sino porque yo era la única capaz de producírsela, la única persona en el mundo a la que no podía leer la mente.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Posé mi dedo índice sobre sus fríos labios. Él se detuvo y me lo besó suavemente; yo no fui capaz de impedir sonreírle como una tonta adolescente enamorada.

-Respóndeme, por favor-le susurré al oído.

Él cerró los ojos y yo lo contemplé, era como si durmiera. Casi contuve el aliento para no molestarle. Tras un minuto de reflexión, volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Tanto tienes que plantearte si me amas? -le pregunté en tono burlón aunque, en el fondo, temía que hubiera sido verdad.

-No-negó-, lo que me he planteado es si será suficiente pago todo mi amor a cambio de tu humanidad.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba suavemente en mi rostro. Tenía que haberme esperado una respuesta así por su parte.

-Por supuesto que sí-afirmé y presioné suavemente mis labios contra los suyos. Me separé un poco-, suficiente para siempre.

Sonrió mientras sus ojos se clavaban en mi cuello. Bajó la cabeza y recorrió, de nuevo, el camino hasta mi cuello. Lo besó una, dos, tres veces y, luego, sentí un dolor indescriptible, similar al que me había producido James la noche que me mordió. Pero no me importó, porque, aunque el dolor era intenso, él estaba allí, a mi lado. Y, a cada segundo que pasaba, estaba más cerca de él, del destino que había elegido.

Tras eso, perdí la noción del tiempo: los segundos se volvieron minutos; los minutos, horas; las horas, días; los días, semanas...Y el dolor cesó.

Entonces, por primera vez, mis ojos se abrieron a mi nueva vida. Edward estaba a mi lado.

-Hola-susurré.

Él sonrió y me acarició. Le miré sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? -me preguntó con tono preocupado.

Alcé la mano hacia él. Su rostro...¡Ya no era frío!

-No estás frío-sonreí.

Él también sonrió.

-Sigo estando frío, mi amor-me aseguró-y, ahora, tú también.

Le miré sin comprender.

-Ven-me hizo levantarme de la cama de matrimonio de su habitación. Mejor dicho, nuestra cama de matrimonio.

Yo le obedecí y le seguí hasta el cuarto de baño. Lo que me extrañó fue no cruzarme con Alice o con Carlisle, con ningún miembro de mi nueva familia. Supuse que se habrían marchado para dejarnos solos a Edward y a mí. No hubiera sido la primera vez.

Cuando llegué al cuarto de baño, lo primero que hice fue mirarme al espejo. Me miré sorprendida, la chica que había en el espejo no era Isabella Swam, no. Era Bella Cullen. Mi piel pálida, mis ojos rojos, mis exhuberantes curvas...no era como me recordaba para nada, era mucho mejor. Me veía hermosa y, por primera vez, no me sentí desentonar al lado de mi apuesto marido.

Él me tomó por la cintura de espaldas y apoyó su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -me preguntó mientras contemplaba mi reflejo.

Alcé una mano y acaricié su mejilla.

-Completa-susurré-. Ahora, nada nos impide estar juntos.

Por primera vez, me sentí completa y absolutamente segura, segura de que nada podría hacerme daño, segura de que era hermosa, segura de que Edward se quedaría a mi lado para siempre.

-¿Y tú? -le pregunté.

Volvió la cabeza hacia mi mano y la besó dulcemente.

-Completo.

Sonreí, sonreí y sonreí. No podía hacer otra cosa.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -me preguntó.

Miré pensativa a mi reflejo. Me hubiera encantado salir frente a los humanos y presumir de mi nueva belleza, pero sabía que los neófitos era incapaces de controlarse al olor la sangre humana.

-¿Qué tal una visita a la Antártida? Me muero por ver pingüinos-bromeé.

Edward besó mi pelo mientras lo olía.

-¿La Antártida, entonces? -insistí.

-La Antártida-asintió.

Salimos aprisa de la casa y corrimos por el bosque. Esta vez, corría yo por mi propio pie. Nunca más tendría que cogerme Edward, nunca más sería tan torpe de tropezarme y hacerme daño. Ahora era un vampiro, sí, un vampiro y, pensaran lo que pensaran Rosalie y Edward, era lo mejor que me había ocurrido en mi vida, bueno, mi existencia.

-¿Me dejaréis jugar en el próximo partido de béisbol?

Él me miró, desconcertado.

-Creía que odiabas el deporte-me respondió.

-Lo odiaba, pero ya no, nunca más.

Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿No puedo? -le pregunté, desilusionada.

-Claro que sí-me respondió-. Eres un vampiro, ¿no?

-Sí.

De repente, me encontré en los firmes y ya nada fríos brazos de Edward.

-Pues, entonces, es suficiente, suficiente para siempre-y volvió a presionar sus labios contra los míos.


End file.
